


First Legacy

by SolNiveAngelo (Mogadorian_Wolf)



Series: Lorictober [4]
Category: The Lorien Legacies - All Media Types, The Lorien Legacies - Pittacus Lore
Genre: Gen, developing legacies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:48:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26785435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mogadorian_Wolf/pseuds/SolNiveAngelo
Summary: Eight’s first Legacy with his Cepan (teleportation)
Relationships: Eight & Reynolds
Series: Lorictober [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945003
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	First Legacy

Teleportation was the coolest power ever. Eight loved teleporting everywhere, except around Reynolds’s girlfriend. He didn’t like her, but Reynolds deserved some happiness, right? And Reynolds was a greet Cepan; he loved Eight teleporting so much, it made him laugh. The first time it happened, he’d laughed the hardest.

Eight had been training outside with Reynolds when he suddenly jumped into the house. Reynolds had run back in wide-eyed and panting. When, he saw Eight, he started laughing so hard Eight started laughing with him.

And then Reynolds died. His girlfriend betrayed them, and Eight didn’t die. They killed Reynolds and his girlfriend, but they couldn’t kill Eight because of the charm. He teleported away. Eight didn’t think to use his teleporting skills to save Reynolds. He wouldn’t make that mistake again.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm here to break hearts.


End file.
